Marlton Johnson
Marlton Johnson is one of four playable characters in the Zombies maps TranZit, Die Rise, Buried, and Origins (End cutscene only). He only appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies mode. Appearance His appearance is of a stereotypical nerd in his twenties. He wears a white-collared shirt, blue jeans, glasses, and nice brown shoes accessorized with a pocket protector and a wrist calculator. He is covered in soot and has a few tears in his pants. He also wears a loose tie. Personality Marlton favors using a larger, advanced vocabulary, and thinks of himself as mentally superior to the others. He is often pedantic and smug although quite self-conscious. Marlton is very knowledgeable about weapons, often reeling off facts and critiques on the guns he acquires from the Mystery Box. Marlton suffers from claustrophobia, which is the fear of having no escape and being closed in small spaces or rooms; as well as mysophobia and germaphobia, which is the fear of contamination and germs respectively. Marlton likes Misty, however he dislikes Samuel, and despises Russman even more, which is reciprocated by him. He has a strong emotional attachment to Misty and often compliments her. Misty has a crush on Marlton, and he reciprocates those feelings despite claiming he feels no emotion, and explains that he has a special relationship with her. Quotes http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FojJq2C57u8 Marlton's Quotes Gallery Marlton Johnson first person BOII.png|First person view MarltonJohnson.png|Marlton in third-person. Die Rise Marlton Misty.png|Marlton and Misty seen in Die Rise, saving Stuhlinger. Die Rise at the end.png|Misty, Stuhlinger, and Marlton fighting zombies. Die rise spawning back.png|Marlton seen with the others in Die Rise. Misty meets Stuhlinger Buried BOII.png|Marlton and Misty meet Samuel Stuhlinger for the first time at Town. Marlton Johnson model BOII.png|Marlton's character model. Trivia *Like the other three characters in TranZit, Die Rise and Buried, Marlton is ambidextrous. *He is referred in game files as "engineer". *He sometimes likes to talk about weapon backgrounds after obtaining one such as the FAL. *He refers to the Mystery Box as the "chaos box". *Marlton dislikes the Executioner, but strangely, he likes the other shotguns available. This may be due to the fact that he dislikes Samuel , who favors the said weapon. **He is also dismissive of semi automatic and burst-firing weapons. **Conversely, he seems to like all weapons that he identifies as of Russian origin, with the exception of the RPG. *His favorite weapon is the DSR 50. This changes to the SVU-AS in Buried, Although he doesn't remember exactly when. *According to Russman, Marlton seems to have a fondness for the MTAR. *His watch-calculator reads "190438". *Marlton can be heard in Nuketown Zombies, by knifing the bunker in the backyard of the green house. *Marlton was one of a group of radiation scientists sent to Nuketown after the bombing. However, he was the sole survivor as the others were zombified. *Despite hating Russman in TranZit and Die Rise, he seems to still care for him in the Buried cutscene when his memory goes, but later in the same cutscene they argue again. *He prefers sniper rifles, as he's holding a DSR 50 in Die Rise, and an SVU AS in Buried's cutscene. *It is revealed in Buried that he is lactose intolerant. *Along with the Samuel J. Stulinger, Marlton can be seen as an action figure in Samantha's room during the Origins ending cutscene. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters Category:Playable Characters